A Very AAML New Year
by LeaforaLace
Summary: Ash and Misty have been together for a quite some time now, though Misty can't help but feel Ash is drifting from the relationship. What will he say or do to prove he still loves her just as much?


A Very AAML New Year

I am so sorry for not updating my main story guys. I have been busy, but mostly just had writer's block. I won't be able to get a new chapter up today, but hopefully sometime this week. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the story, though!

I guess this one-shot is to sort-of make up for my absence, even though it's not that great. I mean, I pretty much wrote it all in one sitting and when I was tired. But enough with my excuses - read it if you want, haha :)

Oh, the main reason I was inspired to do a New Year's Eve one-shot was because basically I saw the movie "New Year's Eve" and was just inspired. It was an adorable movie. And if you've seen the movie, then you'll see that I totally ripped off the cheesy elevator scene, so.. credit to the movie for that haha.

Yes, I realize it's over a week late for a NYE one-shot, but oh well. And there was no way I could have written this on the actual date, I was freaking exhausted.

Character Ages

Ash: 18

Misty: 19

Ash and Misty had been together for months now. 16 months prior to the crazy threshold day to the beginning of the New Year that is December 31st (A/N: I think that's the date just before it reaches the new year. Not completely sure. Seriously, I am the worst person with dates and such.)

Misty would be absolutely thrilled if it weren't for Ash's lack of participation in their relationship lately. Yeah, this so-called relationship, she thought bitterly to herself as she was brushing out her hair. Don't get me wrong, she was absolutely over-joyed on the day she found out her feelings toward Ash were, in fact, reciprocated.

The first many months were wonderful. Little kisses on the cheek, sweet midnight conversations, and all the kind of stuff that boyfriends and girlfriends do. But lately, these past 1-2 months he had become so distant for some reason and she had no idea why. She had put in her effort to bring more spark back, by occasionally hugging him, or reaching for his hand once in a while, but all he did was become completely awkward like she was the flu until she stopped. She didn't show her pain, however. I mean.. she was afraid of pushing him away by coming off as possessive.

But she had revealed her feelings to him, her whole heart, and he said he loved her back. Had he just been messing with her head? Was it a joke to him now?

"Ugh! Then what is your fucking problem Ash Ketchum!" She yelled to the mirror, contemplating throwing the flat iron at it. She didn't know why she was dressing up for him on New Year's anyways. He never said they were going on a date. He just wanted to go to Viridian City to see the ball drop at midnight. Part of her hoped he would kiss her at midnight, but the other half was still pretty freaking pissed with him.

Finally, Misty decided to stop with the flat iron. It obviously wasn't doing a thing. If anything, it was just making her hair even frizzier. She sighed as she put the crappy flat iron down on the hotel vanity and stared at her mess of short orange hair. After contemplation and a huff, she pulled out her pearl hair clip she had worn in multiple water ballets as a tween. She secured it on one side of her hair, and it seemed to get her hair looking much better state.

She stepped back to get a better view of herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she loved the dress she had bought for this night. The dress wasn't even for Ash. She loved the dress so much, she could probably care less if he hated it. Well.. maybe that's going a bit too far, she smirked sadly to herself. The dress wasn't something she would usually go for, except for the fact it was blue, and she really didn't know what possessed her to buy it, but she loved it. It was skin tight, to say the least, and really short. It ended basically where the short-shorts she used to wear as a tween ended. It had long sheer, see-through sleeves and a very deep V-neck cut. The main part of the dress was a lighter blue than the sleeves and an almost velvet-y material. She couldn't explain it exactly, but the dress gave her a boost of confidence that she was definitely missing lately.

Her cell phone made a loud noise, alerting her that she had a text message. She picked up the phone and swiftly checked the message.

From: Ash

Sent: 10:34PM

its tym 2 gto viridian now myst! meet me by th hotel elevtor! :)

She smiled sweetly at the little smiley he had left in the text message, despite her being angry with him. Grr, did he even know what he did to her? How he made her feel? Did he still feel the same way, or did his love for her fizzle out.. The thought alone made her want to cry, so she generally tried to ignore it. She grabbed her trench coat and did one quick spritz of a sexy perfume and headed out the door of her hotel room. Ya, Ash had even opted to get everyone seperate hotel rooms.

Misty huffed as she walked down a few hallways until she finally reached the hallway where the rusty old elevator was. The hotel itself was practically a giant run-down piece of crap. It looked like one of those old, creepy hotels you might see in a horror movie.

"Hi Misty!" Ash spotted her and smiled at her in a much too 'just friends' way.

"Hey Ash" She forced a small smile. She gave herself a chance to look him up and down. He was dressed up a bit more than usual, and actually had is cap off for once. He looked incredibly handsome.

"That's what you're wearing to the ball drop?" Ash teased as he noticed Misty's big, bulky trench coat.

"I have a proper dress underneath this coat, idiot" Misty replied. Normally she would play along with the joke, but she had had enought with him already. She also didn't exactly know why she didn't just take off her coat now and save it for when she would be reallyyy cold later, but suddenly she was feeling a bit self-consciencous of the risky attire she had chosen which was lying underneath.

"Geez, calm down" Ash said as he pressed the down button on the elevator, which made a loud, annoying buzzing sound as it opened. They both walked in and Misty quickly pressed the 1F button.

They both stood in silence as the elevator made it's descent, but the peace was soon interrupted by a halting stop and a screech.

"What the hell?"

"The elevator stopped" Ash said.

"I know the fucking elevator stopped, Ash! No, no, this can't be happening." She replied anxiously as she hit the emergency button about a thousand times. "Dammit!"

"Misty, calm down!" Ash grabbed her hands firmly, but gently. "You okay?" He looked at her sincerely. Whether in a friend way or a boyfriend way, Misty was beginning not to care anymore.

"No.. I don't think so." She breathed out slowly. She didn't know why she was freaking out over the elevator stopping between floors. I mean, she wasn't that excited to see the ball drop and she wasn't claustraphobic. She thought for a second. It was him. Ash. She needed to know where they stood now or she might go crazy. Hell, she was beginning to go crazy already.

But then again, she still couldn't bring herself to say the words exactly in her head. Instead she just released herself from his grasp and backed up slowly into the opposite corner of the elevator, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked, really concerned now. He took a few steps toward her which only caused her to bury her face in her hands.

"Just leave me be for a few minutes" Misty muttered into her hands.

Ash listened to her, feeling sad and wanting to know so badly what was bothering her. To busy himself he decided to look around the elevator to find a solution to their problem. His eyes soon trailed to the ceiling of the elevator where he found the outline of a shaft door.

"Wonder if we can get out that way.." Ash mumbled to himself. Misty heard this and her face immediately shot up to where he was looking.

"Perfect!" She jumped up almost too quickly. She practically ripped off her trench coat, completely forgetting her skimpy little blue dress for a moment as she readily tried to reach for her only way to freedom.

Ash thought he might die. It would be a wonderful death, but a death nonetheless.

[Ash's POV]

What is Misty wearing? Lingerie? And she is practically stretching out her body right in front of me to reach the elevator's shaft. My shaft feels like it's doing some lifting of it's own.. Argh, stop it! I shouldn't be thinking such dirty thoughts of her, but oh my god. All I want to do right now is hold her close and feel every inch of her curves against my body..

"Ash! Lift me up!" Misty says.

"Huh?" I reply almost in a dazed state. "Oh, um, sure" I awkwardly bend down to wrap my arms around her thighs and pull her up. Thank god she can't see my blush while she was busy pushing on the door thing.

Damn, her dress is rising up while she's doing this. How short is this thing anyway? It's as short as a bikinini bottom! She planned this on purpose, I know it. She wants to kill me. I deserve it, too.

The hem of her dress is now literally up to her panties. I can almost see them. They look hot pink and.. see-through! Yep, I'm going to die.

[Normal POV]

Ash just stared in awe and Misty still hadn't noticed the altered hemline of her dress, until..

Ash didn't know what come over him at this point. But his lust was too hard to overcome and this, he reasoned, was his ownly sure way of survival. No matter how badly Misty might beat him later.

He had taken one of his hands up to cup the side of her bottom and slowly bring the dress up until her surprisingly hot pink and see- through panties were in full view.

Misty stopped fumbling with the shaft door, but slowly brought her hands against the wall as she stared at it. She didn't dare look down. She could feel everything, anyways. She wanted to hit him so badly. So badly. But another part of her wanted this even more. Wherever it was going.

Ash slid down the panties until they were at her knees and looked up to the prize that he knew he didn't deserve. He wondered why Misty hadn't started yelling at him yet, but he was far from complaining.

He first laid gentle kisses along her inner thigh. At this Misty inwardly swooned. Before she knew it, she was gasping quietly as Ash delved his tongue around her prize. The feeling was such a strange combination that felt so good and so painfully right to her.

Ash took his tongue and swirled it around the opening in different motions, teasing her more than words ever could.

"Ash.." She said, in an almost pleading voice.

And like a slave, his tongue was in her at once. Darting back and forth, in and out, swirling and licking up the sweet concoction. Misty quickly gripped onto the grate of the wall with both of her hands, leaning her head back in pleasure.

Ash pulled his tongue out for a few seconds to flick her clit back and forth with the tip of his tongue which really sent her into overdrive as she moaned.

He could tell she was reaching her climax soon, so he plunged his tongue back inside and used it at motorboat speed. Misty was reeling in pleasure and gripping so hard onto the wall, she thought her fingers might fall off.

And soon it hit her, and she let out one more loud moan as he made an effort to lick up all the sweet aftermath.

And when he was done, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He kissed her one more time before reluctantly pulling her panties back up and slowly letting her slide down and back to the floor.

As soon as Misty touched the floor with her gold heels she pulled down her dress and went back to her corner, covering her lap with the abandoned trench coat. They both waited in silence, as if nothing happened.

[Misty's POV]

Why did he just do that? And... god, it felt so good. But seriously, what the hell. Just a few days ago he didn't seem interested in hugging me anymore. I need to speak up, no matter how hard it is. We can't go on like this.

I stood up. "Ash?" I said his name with all the confidence I could muster right now.

"Ya, Myst?" He said, still beet red.

"Wha-what happened?" I said, and then blushed quickly. " I mean, not just now. But, these past few months, it's like you've been avoiding me."

[Normal POV]

After those words, she had to let it all out. "I don't want to sound possessive, and that's pretty much why I haven't spoken up about this yet, but.. it just seems as if you don't care about me anymore. At least, not as your girlfriend. Everytime I try to hold your hand now, you don't do anything. You barely smile at me anymore." She said the last sentence solemnly, biting back a few tears. Ash felt like crying himself. He didn't mean to make Misty feel this way..

"I just... I love you so much Ash. And I just feel like you've.. fallen out of love with me" Misty finished this with a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"That's completely untrue Misty! I told you, I love you more than anyone and that's never going to change!" He went up to her and enveloped her in an embrace. "The reason that I've been so distant lately.. well, the reason is kind of really embarrassing."

"You can tell me" Misty urged on. She really needed to know.

"Uh well..." Ash started. "I'm always thought you were beautiful, but.. even more-so lately. My hormones have been getting the best of me lately. I mean, I have dreams about you naked like every night practically! And I feel bad. I shouldn't be so.. so dirty. Kinda like I was just.. now.. you know." He blushed beet red all over again. "I was just afraid if I got so close to you that I would end up doing something really inappropriate.. like that. I'm sorry for that, by the way."

All Misty could do right now was laugh and grin like an idiot.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Ash, it's totally fine that you think like that! I do to sometimes. You know, about you. Well, anyways, it's normal! And if you want to do something more... sexual with me, that's okay. You could have just talked to me about it. We've been together for over a year and we're 18 and 19 years old." Misty was just smiling and squeezing him tight now. She was so happy that he hadn't fallen out of love with her and he was still the stupid idiot that loved her back.

"I should have talked to you about it. Sorry.." He chuckled lightly. Misty just continued to squeeze him tighter.

Suddenly they could hear the bang fireworks somewhere outside.

"Guess it's the New Year" She smiled.

"Will you be my New Year's kiss?" He smiled.

Misty looked up at him and he brought his lips to hers for the first time in too long. The kiss was passionate and delicate, laced with a playfullness that made it all the more addicting.

The perfect start to the New Year.


End file.
